


Motionless: Pt. 9/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mild Smut, Sassy Bucky Barnes, Sorry if my translations are crap, domestic fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Tony sends the newly engaged couple on a vacation to one of his private beach houses, where they spend a month relaxing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got it done! Hope you enjoy this part, please let me know what you think! I’m going to be doing quite a few GIF Imagines for the next few days. So expect a lot of things coming. :)

_“Be safe.”_

_“Make smart choices.”_

_“Use protection!”_

_“If you destroy my house, I’ll destroy you.”_

_“Geez, everyone chill! We all know they’re going to be fine. But seriously, though, make sure to give us the details. Us girls need to know.”_

To say the others were excited, would be an understatement. It took longer to leave than you thought, it took even longer for them to finally let you both leave and get them to stop rambling.

Tony gave you coordinates to one of his private beach houses for your own personal use for a whole month. It was a gift from him in celebration of your engagement. Bags packed, plans made, and orders to enjoy yourselves and relax, you and Bucky were both eager to start your vacation. It was a nice flight and it gave you time to catch up on some sleep. With the autopilot on, destination locked, both of you took the extra time to rest before you arrived.

“What do you want to do first, (Y/N)?” Bucky asked you as the engines of the quinjet died down, grabbing your bags in the process.

“Let’s look around the house first before we go down to the beach.” You said quickly, excited to see what the house had to offer. You could tell it was his house because it was extremely fancy and practically shouted “Stark”. But you didn’t mind, this house was for your use and there was no way you weren’t going to take advantage of it.

“Lead the way, doll.”

The door automatically opened for you, a female AI voice welcomed you.

“Welcome, my name is Lexis, and I was programmed by Mr. Stark. If there is anything you require, please feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy your stay.” You hardly registered her words as you took in the architecture and interior of the house. There were huge windows that reached the ceiling, a crystal chandelier hung above the entryway, shimmering light scattered against the walls in various colors. As you continued walking down the hall, you were greeted with the sitting room. There were black leather couches with throw pillows on the sides and a mini bar was stationed in the back. Plants were placed by the big open windows, giving the room a lived-in look.

The dining room was similar, but it was fixed with dark oak furniture with yet another crystal chandelier hung above the table. There were a variety of other rooms, a steam room, spa, gym with any equipment one could need, a good sized pool and hot tub out back facing the ocean. The second floor consisted of another living room, a huge TV room, fixed with a huge screen TV, x-box, Wii, and multiple other game consoles. Games and controllers included. Your eyes were transfixed in the carvings in the wood, the great amount of detail put into each room, you never heard Bucky call your name.

“Close your mouth before a fly falls in, doll.” He laughed when you snapped your mouth shut, but quickly turned into a frown when you noticed he no longer was holding onto the bags.

“Where’d the bags go?”

“The bedroom, doofus, where else would I put them?” He grabbed your hand in his before you could reply back with a smart comment. He led you down a long hallway, with paintings hung on both sides of the walls. Seconds passed and before you knew it, you were standing in front of a white door with silver handles.

“Why did we stop?” The only response you got was a gentle squeeze of his hand, you watched in anticipation as his metal hand took hold of the handle and turned it. If your mouth was open before, it was on the floor for sure when you took in the room. It was absolutely gorgeous.

“Oh my…wow,” you twirled around the room. It was like Christmas, everything caught your eye. The room wasn’t what you were expecting, even if it was Tony’s signature gold and red colors. It was beautiful. Your eyes landed on the bed, with a quick glance at Bucky you dashed right to it, jumping on the downy feather mattress. The weight of your body sunk right into the mattress without fail and it felt amazing. On the other side of the room, Bucky was leaning against the doorway laughing at your childish behavior. “What?”

“Nothin’, I’m just really happy.” You noticed his eyes make their way down the length of your body, landing on the strip of skin from where your shirt rose up from your excitement. You also noticed the evident bulge forming in his jeans.

“Looks like someone else is happy to see me too. We should probably take care of that.” He pushed away from the door and stalked towards the bed, unbuckling his belt and popping the button of his jeans in the process, leaving them to hang open. Hands grabbed your ankles and yanked you down to the edge of the bed, your shirt riding up further up, giving him a sneak peak of your dark blue lace set. A low growl emitted from his throat, his shirt flew off followed seconds later with yours. His cold hand cupped the back of your neck and lifted your mouth to his for a passionate kiss. Your lips moved against each other intensely, trying desperately to savor this moment but eager for skin to skin contact. He shivered as your nails scratched down his chest to the top of his jeans. With a quick tug, they fell down to his ankles, leaving him in just his tight black boxers. Panting against his plump lips, you couldn’t help but stare at the dark spot forming underneath the elastic band. Licking your lips, you kneeled down and began to mouth hotly at the base, kneading the flesh of his ass. You felt his cock twitch when your tongue pressed against his clothed tip, causing him to buck towards your mouth. Bucky tugged you up crashing his lips back on yours, kicking off his jeans. Quickly removing your pants, tossing them next to his before lowering you back to the bed.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, doll.” He murmured against your lips, hovering over you, tracing the lace rim of your bra, sending sparks of pleasure straight to your core. Your hands grabbed his hair, meeting his lips once again, bucking your hips against his, aroused at how hard he was.

“Then why don’t you finish it then, _Sergeant_.” Bucky’s eyes darkened, pupils dilated, you only had a few seconds to breathe before he crashed his lips to yours again. His lips moved perfectly against yours, the contrast of cold and warm hands felt amazing on your skin as they slipped underneath the cups of your bra, sliding over your breasts. You gasped against him when he pinched the hardened nubs, rolling them between his fingers. But you didn’t want him to go slow, you wanted to feel every inch of him, gliding over your skin, feel him inside you.

“Bucky,” you whimpered against his lips, “stop the teasing and get to the point already. I need you.”

“Oh I know you do, vozlyublennaya _(sweetheart)_ ,” he replied, his breath hot against the curves of your breasts. “But I want to taste you first.” Before you even had the chance to protest, you felt his lips take a bud, teeth grazing over it. Your breath hitched when he bit down gently, drawing a deep laugh from him. “I love how responsive you are. The little sounds you make,” he ground his bulge down against your clothed clit, drawing a small whimper to escape, “I can’t wait to hear what other ones that come from that gorgeous mouth of yours.” His tongue dragged over the swell of your breast, as his hand slid behind your back to unhook your bra. Throwing the material to the other side of the room, he made sure his mouth never left your soft skin. He nipped at your collarbone, kneading your breasts in his hands.

“Bucky…,” you pleaded, tugging on his hair, hoping he’d get the message. The ache between your legs begging for him to put his mouth to good use was growing. You let out a small yelp as you felt a cold hand slip underneath your panties, to your core. You grabbed a handful of his hair once two cold digits made contact with your clit and began to rub it in circles. At the same, time his mouth took a hardened nipple into his mouth, pulling a sharp gasp from you, your back arching. You felt him chuckle against your breast, letting go of the bud with a wet pop. Bucky moved back up to kiss you, his tongue slipping into your mouth pushing against yours, as his fingers expertly rubbed the bundle of nerves. Your tongues battled for dominance, but he easily won when his fingers pressed down harder, causing you to squirm against his hand. Eager for his hand to move lower.

Bucky removed his tongue from your mouth and his fingers from your panties, taking them in his mouth. Groaning sinfully as he sucked his fingers clean slick from your arousal.

“You taste so sweet. Mind if I get a better taste?” His irises were blown, you opened your legs to him, biting your bottom lip, giving him his answer. You were eager to have his mouth on you, tearing you apart as his tongue worked you hard. He smirked down at you, Bucky kissed down your chest, stomach, stopping at the edge of your panties. Hooking his fingers in them, dragging them down your legs at a snail-like pace.

He continued to leave kisses down the length of your thighs, all the way down to your ankles. Taking the same path up when the panties dropped to the floor. He peppered kisses, nibbling here and there until he met the sensitive skin at the crux of your inner thigh. Slipping his hands down the outside of your thighs, putting them onto his shoulders. Smiling up at you, he began to kitten lick the outer lips of your dripping cunt. You groaned out in frustration, yanking on his hair.

“‘Don’t start what you can’t finish’. Weren’t those your words, Sergeant? Looks like yo-“ Bucky swiftly grabbed a hold of your hips, his mouth finally reaching their destination. Your eyes fluttered shut, hips jerking against his face as he began to eat you out. He dragged his tongue up your folds, flattening it as he reached your clit, greedily lapping up your juices.

“Mmmm, you taste fucking amazing, doll.” This wasn’t your first time being eaten out by him, but each time felt like the first time. He always managed to find a new way to make you come undone, find a spot that drove you insane, shivering from his touch.

Bucky’s blue eyes locked with yours, the smug little grin was back as his tongue flicked against your clit. Your head fell back as you moaned, feeling the familiar pressure of your orgasm growing in your stomach. Bucky pinched your hips, you made eye contact with him once more.

“Keep your eyes on me, baby.” Eyes locked on yours, he brought his left hand around and slipped a finger inside, your walls slowly stretching to accommodate him. As he pushed the finger against your inner walls, he gently drew your bundle of nerves between his lips, you cried out, thankful Tony’s house was located on a privately owned section of the beach. So no one could hear your cries of ecstasy. Your hips rocked against his mouth eagerly, needing more.

He responded by adding a second finger, quickly followed by a third, finding your g-spot with ease.

“Oh shit! Bucky!” He smirked against you, pressing harder against the spot in repetitive jerking motions. The combination of his hot mouth sucking at clit along with the three fingers adding the right amount of pressure pushed you closer to the edge. You felt your walls begin to tighten around him, sensing this Bucky lifted his mouth off your clit replacing it with his thumb. He crashed his lips to yours once more, moaning at the taste of yourself on his lips.

“Cum for me moya lyubov' _(my love)_ , scream my name. Let everyone know who’s making you feel this good.” He rubbed your clit faster, giving you the push you needed.

“James!” You cried out, one hand clutching his shoulder, the other holding onto the bed sheet for dear life. You shuddered underneath him, muscles relaxing as you came down from your high. Bucky stood up from the bed picking up his jeans, he pulled out his wallet taking out a condom, tossing it at you. You ripped open the package as he removed his last bit of clothing, then crawled his way over to you until he was kneeling between your legs. His cock was standing upright, pre-cum already leaking out of the tip. You slid the condom over his thick length, pumping him a few times. He swatted your hands away.

“If you keep doing that, doll, I’ll be finished before we even get started.” He ran his tip along your folds, then pushed himself into you. You both moaned at the feeling. “Fuck, you feel so good. So tight.” You wrapped your legs around his waist, pushing him harder against you, needed to feel more skin on skin contact.

“Move, baby.” You sighed in relief as he began to move inside you. Bucky knew every single spot that made you come undone in ways you never thought possible. Places that made you scream his name and cum so hard you saw stars. He slowly rocked his hips against yours, face hovered over yours, arms on either side of your head. You pushed his hair from his face, studying how his face contorted in pleasure each time he thrust himself into you. His minty breath fanned over your face. “You feel so good baby, I love how you fill me up.”

“Fuck. Please tell me you’re close.” His metal hand reached down and stroked your clit in time with his thrusts.

“So close, _so close_ , please don’t stop.” You whined as his fingers made another pass. Bucky sealed your lips with a kiss, as he began to pick up the pace. “H-Holy shit Buck, I’m g-gonna cum.” Your second orgasm was about to snap, your walls tightening around him.

“I’ve got you, (Y/N), cum for me again beautiful.” You pushed your hips against his, clenching around his cock at the same time as his tip hit your g-spot. You both came with each other's names falling off your lips. Bucky rocked his hips a few times to help you down from your high, before his head falling to the crook of your neck. Taking deep breaths, kissing your shoulder before rolling off to the side to his back.

“That was amazing.” You rolled to your side, resting your head on his chest, his arm wrapping around you, pressing a kiss to your waiting lips. With slow movements, you laid one across his waist. “I’m definitely going to feel it in the morning.”

“Means I did my job right.” He smiled down at you, pulling you closer to him. “I love you future Mrs. Barnes.”

“And I you, Mr. Barnes. I can’t wait until I say I do.” Body’s well spent, you both quickly fell asleep.

Body’s well spent, you both quickly fell asleep.

* * *

 

“Bucky, come on! What’s the whole point of even being here if we won’t make use of the beach? Let me remind you, the very _private_ beach.” You winked at him, hoping that would entice him to get off his sexy ass and join you.

You wore the black two piece Nat and Wanda convinced you to get. Knowing it would give you the confidence you needed when it came to your surgery scar.It was a cute piece, nothing really fancy, besides the white lacy fabric on the back. You had to give them credit, you looked hot. Bucky, on the other hand, had still yet to change into his own swimwear. Your very handsome fiancé, the former Winter Soldier was pouting on the bed like a hurt puppy.

“Do we have to? Why can’t we just stay inside?” You shook your head, wagging your finger at him.

“Oh no, I want to get some vitamin D and you are going to join me and we are going to have a blast.” You stepped up to him, placing yourself between his legs, running your fingers through his hair. “Please? For your future wife? Please, it’ll be fun!” You stuck up your bottom lip, pulling off the best puppy dog face you could muster, knowing that it’ll make him change his mind. It always did. He groaned, head falling onto your stomach.

“Fine, fine. We’ll go swimming, let me just get changed first.” You pumped your fists in victory. Hugging him tightly, leaving him to go get dressed. While he was changing, you grabbed some towels, sunscreen, and the lunch you packed for the both of you. The bathroom door opened as Bucky stepped out. You ran into the side table, distracted by his physique. You knew he was ripped, it had been a while since you saw him shirtless in broad daylight, so his beautiful body distracted you. Your eyes traced the vein in his flesh arm up to his strong shoulders, then down the length of his chest. The evident v-line on his hips, his thick calves. The metal reflecting the sunlight coming from the window. His hair was pulled back into a bun, showing off the strong jawline and perfect features of his face.

“You’re staring, doll.” Shaking yourself out of your trance, you straightened up and headed towards him.

“Can you blame me? It’s not my fault your body is like that of a god.” His head fell forward, laughing slightly.

“Come on, let’s go before I change my mind.” Bucky took your hand and led you out of the house and towards the beach.

* * *

 

“Bucky, remember when you were recovering in the infirmary?” Bucky smiled down at you, pulling you closer to his chest, the bed sheet slipping past your waist from the movement.  

“Yeah, and you got all dolled up for me.” You tapped his chest, smiling sweetly back at him.

“I did, then you complained the rest of the night because you weren’t allowed to leave the bed because you wanted to dance with me. You should’ve seen the look on your face when Helen Cho came and scolded you.” He frowned when you brought that up.

“I was fine and you looked amazing in that dress! Plus, having to stay on that bed for an eternity isn’t the most comfortable. You on the other hand,” He smirked at you, rolling you onto your back, nestling his head on your stomach, hands slipping under your shoulders, “are very comfortable. So soft and warm.”

Your chest shook as you laughed at his childlike behavior. Fingers playing with his chestnut locks, grazing your nails across his skin, smiling fondly at him when he groaned at the touch. You closed your eyes, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the waves lapping on the beach outside.

“Why’d you stop?” His voice muffled from where it was pressed against your shirt.

“Huh?”

“You stopped,” his head pressed against your hands, begging you to keep going, “it felt really good. Keep going. Please?”

“Of course, love.” Your hands continued their task at combing through the silken strands. Soon after, you began to hear the soft snores of the man sprawled on top of you. He was asleep and breathing deeply, completely relaxed. You too began to feel exhausted from the events during the day. You felt your eyes grow heavy, closing your eyes, letting your body relax as well. Sleep quickly overtook you, as you sunk lower into the feather mattress.

* * *

 

A crash came from the opposite side of the room, causing me to shoot up from the bed. (Y/N)’s side of the bed was empty, the bed sheet on the floor, surrounded by broken glass.

“JAMES!”

I rush towards the door to find her being dragged away, I reached for the gun from its hiding place, but someone behind me hit me on the back of the head. I fell to the floor, the room spinning.

“ _James!_ ” The world faded to black, with (Y/N) screaming my name.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I...am...so...sorry (please don't hate me)


End file.
